Fifteen First Dates
by daveypandas
Summary: You get to go on a virtual date with 15 men selected from Fullmetal Alchemist. For girls. I don't know about guys...
1. Ed

A/N: I thought it would be a good idea to have a dating series where Fullmetal Alchemist males (from the manga) shan't be left out of love. It provides a variety to all tastes, whether you're a fan girl about that certain someone, or simply experimental. That is why I'm doing the dating series. Please be respectful and open-minded, especially for the Armstrong date. Guys like that need some lovin too. Due to the many characters, I've hand-picked fifteen of them to try. Enjoy!

Bonus: There is a kiss in every one of these, plus a surprise date place. The tenses alternate too, although it shall remain in first-person point of view.

A/N2: Oh, and don't worry about the first-person view. It's whoever you want it to be (maybe you). No worries on that, otay?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters or anything that can get my ass sued to death. Leave me in peace, maan.

* * *

**Fifteen First Dates**

_animeartist1_

* * *

**Edward Elric – The Pizzeria**

My excitement sprouted as soon as I saw his golden eyes and his boyish mouth curved into a grin when he spotted me coming toward him down the sidewalk that afternoon. His hands were in his pockets.

A little worried, I asked, "You haven't been waiting long, have you Edward?"

"Nah. Not at all… You look really nice," he commented.

I did notice he was surveying me from top to bottom, though it made me feel a little less insecure, since I only had time to pull my hair into a high ponytail and slip on a knee-length knit jacket. Either way, it made me blush. His smile was so irresistible.

We walked into a pizzeria together and took a seat at the farthest corner in the whole restaurant. Nobody was in there, except for a cook in the kitchen and the humble Italian owner himself (who somewhat reminded me of one of the Mario Brothers for a weird reason). He came over to our table, warmly welcomed us, and asked us what kind of pie (pizza) we would like.

Ed looked at me. "What do _you_ like?"

"I dunno…" I shyly replied, "…whatever you like."

"It doesn't matter... Is pepperoni okay, then?"

"Sure."

The smiling man taking the orders said as he went back to the kitchen, "Pepperoni pizza pie it is! One order coming up!"

I nervously looked down, not knowing what to say when Ed asked, "I didn't say anything to upset you, did I?"

"No, no," I answered. "It's just, well…I don't know what to say or do. I'm not used to dating…"

"Me neither!" Ed sighed, and then laughed.

I laughed with him, feeling his relief. "So, what?" I jokingly asked.

He casually smiled once again. "Just be yourself."

It made me smile back at him, which brought up a handful of conversation. We talked for awhile, and when the pizza came, we talked while we ate. He told me about most of his experiences he's had with his younger brother, and how he joined the military and lost his arm and leg. His stories were so interesting, and I closely listened to each and every one. The way he told them was so pleasant. I can't even remember the last time I've ever had this much fun. When it was time to pay, Edward flipped out about ten bucks worth of sens from his wallet.

"Wait!" I said.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to pay. I'll at least pay for half of it. I insist."

"It's on me this time, okay?" Edward said.

"Okay."

I went on outside to wait on Edward as he went to the register to pay. Everything outside was dark except for the street lamps and the clusters of stars in the night sky. I inhaled deeply, feeling a hint of romance into the air. The outside air contributed to my happiness, which made me even more eager to love. If only I could have known how he really felt about me…

Snapping out of distraction, I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist. I didn't know what to say, but the expression in his face gave me a little boost of confidence. I looked into his eyes and honestly whispered, "I think you are the sweetest and most wonderful person. Inside and out…I just wanted you to know that…"

He was silent for a moment, at the same time, his same boyish smile slowly spreading across his face.

Then, his soft, warm lips pressed against mine.

"You too."

* * *

A/N: I think I accidentally made him a little out of character…Oh well. I'll just say that he matured some. ;)

Coming up...Alphonse!


	2. Al

A/N: Now for the second one…

* * *

**Alphonse Elric – The Café**

It was pretty much the average date, only with a hunk of tin eccentricity added right on top. We both shyly, yet politely, seated ourselves in a quiet, humble little coffee shop early on that Saturday morning. The sun had barely risen above the earth to peer over with a golden light over the big city of Central.

There was a thing not definitely known telling me that something was quaintly off.

I was on a date with an armor (a very polite armor indeed) who called himself Alphonse. Disregarding the fact that I was dating a tin can twice my size, I was comfortable. I smiled at him, feeling a sense of calamity from the coffee, for maybe the mild sense of friendliness, maybe romance, lingering in the air.

We talked for a good while throughout the morning, which made me even more eager to know him – or at least figure out what he _really_ looked like. As we talked, I noticed that not once he touched his drink, and out of curiosity, I asked, "Is everything okay? I mean, if you don't like coffee…or it's okay if you take your helmet off in here. I don't think anyone's going to randomly shoot you at this part of town during the day."

Alphonse nervously, but kindly lifted his hands in refusal. "No thanks. It's not that…" he replied. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's okay. You can tell me, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I apologetically said.

For a second, all was still and silent.

"…You might not want to go out with me if I told you," he said.

I choked back a small laugh. "I don't care what you look like, Al. It's the soul that matters."

At that moment, Alphonse knew I could be trusted. He hesitated, then admitted, "I…I don't normally tell just anyone this…It's that…I don't have a body. But I do have a seal that binds my soul to this suit of armor, but that's all…"

I was sure he was expecting me to cry out in horror, or give some kind of reaction. When he hung his head down, I reached over to gently hold his hand. "I'm really sorry about that," I meekly whispered. I would be sad if I didn't have a body too.

"You don't have to apologize," he said.

"It's gotta be awful, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I still have feelings for you…so, uh…we can still go out and stuff, right?" I asked.

"Right!" He cheered up.

I got out of my seat and hugged Alphonse. The cold armor gave me a slight chill, but when I kissed the cheek of the helmet, I could have sworn he blushed.

* * *

A/N: It was cute to write, maybe a little bit childish…but it was fun. 


	3. Roy

A/N: This one will be good for those Roy Mustang fans out there. ;)

* * *

**Roy – Fishing**

I slightly giggled as Roy tightened the buckles on my water jacket. It was hard not to, since I was dating one of the most gorgeous men from Central – and did I mention he was in the military? I don't think I've ever really liked fishing this much until now.

We eventually finished setting up the fishing gear, which was arranged in such a way where we could sit side-by-side. Once the both of us were comfortable, we cast out our poles and casually conversated. The casual conversation eventually grew into a more personal one. I noticed that he rarely mentioned his work life, except for when he told me what his rank was and what Colonels and everyone else does for the system, but that was all.

Sometime during our conversation, I felt this strong tug on my fishing pole. "I think I caught one!"

"How big?" he asked.

"_Huge_!" I replied.

We both stood up in order to support the boat, which began rocking heavily. Soon after, I lost track of everything around me and had gotten jerked forward; I was in the lake. When I turned around to make sure the boat wasn't flipped, I saw that it was okay and still there – Roy wasn't.

Frantic, I tried to search for Roy, but couldn't. I had began to panic out a little. Then, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me onto the boat; it was Roy.

He leaned over and began giving me mouth to mouth, but he must have known I was okay. We were both on the floor of the boat, all cold and wet. Me lying on my back…him leaning over me… I enjoyed it thoroughly, though, because when he finished giving me mouth-to-mouth, I whispered, "Don't worry me like that!"

For a moment, our eyes never left each other's. That was when our lips met.

* * *

A/N: Coming up – Havoc! Feel free to review. 


	4. Havoc

A/N: I guarantee you, there's going to be way more updates in the school year than in the summer. No worries.

* * *

**Havoc- Bar**

* * *

The dark blonde-haired chain smoker casually flipped out his wallet, asking, "What kind of drink would you like, doll?"

My face instantly turned a bright shade of scarlet, which was something that happened often. "It's okay, Havoc," I said. "You don't have to buy me anything."

"Nah. I'll buy it anyway," he said. His lopsided smile was completely irresistible, especially with his cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips like that. Something is his warm, generous personality led me to trust him, and I did.

"Okay. A mudslide will be good."

Havoc slipped several bucks to the bartender. "Two mudslides coming up!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem, hun. You earned it."

When we received our drinks, we moved to a little, wooden two-person table in the farthest corner of the room (enough to have a little privacy, at least). He pulled a chair out for me, which had me lost completely for words. A bashful giggle followed. The awkward silence didn't last long, because he instantly brought up an interesting topic.

From them on, we sipped our mudslides and gradually moved into conversation. We asked each other questions and answered them all. It was like any other ordinary date – but he wasn't no ordinary date. After getting to know each other for quite awhile, I felt as if I could talk to him more. There were no more awkward silences – just laughter and conversation.

In fact, we were so absorbed in our conversation, time slipped by quickly, and we forgot we were still at the bar. Havoc casually glanced at his watch and looked around. Observing his overwhelm, I did the same; the bar was dark and empty, except for scattered, empty peanut shells on the tables, empty glasses, and a small oil lamp that filled the whole place with a subtle glow. The oil lamp was centered in the middle of our table, between us two. Just me and Lieutenant Jean Havoc…alone…

I knew we would have to leave before either one of us could come up with anything else to say. As he stood up, I tried to say something, but my throat wasn't ready for any words.

"Well," Havoc commented as he looked around some more, "looks like we'd better get going…"

Quickly, yet gently, I grabbed his hand. "Wait!" I gasped.

"Yes?"

"I really liked having the chance to be with you…Um…I was wondering if –"

"Would you like to go out again?" he finished.

"…Yeah."

Havoc drew in my hand. Closer and closer…it soon grew into a passionate kiss.


	5. Armstrong

A/N: Okay, I know this is Armstrong, but please be considerate, because there are some Armstrong fan girls out there, and he deserves a little love too. I'm not an Armstrong fan girl either, but lol. Whatever.

* * *

The tall, strong soldier led me into a large restaurant I wasn't very familiar with, since I never could save up enough to ever be able to go. It was supposedly the nicest restaurant in town. I giggled as he led me inside, his masculine arm delicately around my waist like a true uptown gentleman. He proudly grinned back before we came across the man arranging the reservations up front.

"Major Alex Armstrong?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Once the seating verification was taken care of, I relaxed in the red velvet dining armchair across from the Major's as the Major himself took a seat. The date went on slowly; we were given a bottle of wine (of which I couldn't even have estimated the cost), and we engaged in a light conversation. I never was able to be drawn into the conversation, though. In fact, I never could take my eyes off him.

This man was so angelic, it radiated off of him.

"Um…Alex?" I interrupted.

"Yes, my darling?" he asked.

"I think you're wonderful!"

"Why, thank you!" he said. "You look quite gorgeous yourself."

I blushed.

However, the conversation didn't continue. I found myself leaning in closer and closer to him – so was he. After softly kissing him on the lips, I gradually pulled back, taking it all in.

"My dear," he said, "you are full of surprises."

"Is that a good thing?" I laughed.

"I believe it is."

* * *

A/N: Next is…Fuery! 


End file.
